Mean Girls, High School Musical Style
by ICONicQueenTut
Summary: Basically like the movie Mean Girls. There will be a few changes. Sharpay & Gabriella are at odds when she reaches the school. But what will happen when Gabriella & Sharpay's paths clash? Read to find out.
1. Trailer

Mean Girls HSM Style

**Mean Girls HSM Style**

**Summary:**** Basically a high school musical version of the movie Mean Girls. Sharpay, the popular girl is now at odds with Gabriella the new exchange student. What happens when Gabriella & Sharpay's paths clash? Read to find out. A few things in here will be a little different than the movie but other than that most of the other stuff is the same.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Mean Girls or High School Musical. But I wish I did.**

**Rating:**** T for safety. For sexual content, language & humor.**

**Trailer**

Gabi just moved from Africa to America feeling scared about how she will be in high school.

How she will fit in & stuff is what she's very concerned about.

Gabi sighed thinking about how much life will change for her once she enters high school for the first time.

She missed her old home in Africa where everybody loved her & she didn't have to worry about much of anything.

But now that she's not in Africa she has had a lot to worry about.

She has lost sleep because she fears what lies ahead of her in high school.

Regardless, of what she was thinking, her mother told her she would be okay & she would make plenty of friends.

She tried so hard to believe.

"_Well I guess I will find out who's right tomorrow when I get to school." _Gabi thought sitting in her front porch.

"Gabi, it's time to eat dinner, come on in honey." Gabi's mom called out to her daughter.

"OK mom. I'll be in a minute." Gabi replied getting up off of the stair step.

She went inside to eat her dinner still contemplating what will happen in school.

She had all sorts of horrible thoughts running in her mind at the moment but she didn't let her mother know of them.

She didn't want to worry her.

Well anyways, she ate her dinner happily pushing away all of her negative thoughts out of her head.

**A/N: ****Well what do you think of this gay trailer? I hope you liked it although I think it's horrible well anyways, this story will get a lot better as I keep posting. I promise. OK. But for now can you please review? For my sanity's sake.**


	2. Ch 1: Gabi's 1st Day At A New School

**Mean Girls HSM Style**

**Summary:**** Basically a high school musical version of the movie Mean Girls. Sharpay, the popular girl is now at odds with Gabriella the new exchange student. What happens when Gabriella & Sharpay's paths clash? Read to find out. A few things in here will be a little different than the movie but other than that most of the other stuff is the same.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Mean Girls or High School Musical. But I wish I did.**

**Rating:**** T for safety. For sexual content, language & humor.**

**Author: Zanessaisthebestcoupleeva**

**Category: High School Musical**

**Chapter 1**

**Gabi's first day in high school**

Gabi was just waiting at her bus stop when Troy happens to walk up to her & make some friendly conversation.

"Hi. I'm Troy. What's your name?" Troy asked politely.

"I'm Gabriella. I'm new here." Gabriella replied looking at Troy & thinking how hot he was.

"Oh. Are you going to East High now?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah I am." Troy said.

"Cool." Gabriella replied smiling at him.

"Well welcome to Alberquerque, I really hope you like it here." Troy said nicely.

"Oh it's so nice here I think I will definitely enjoy it here." Gabriella replied.

"That's good." Troy said.

"Yeah." Gabi replied just as the bus arrived.

Gabi got into the bus first since Troy was such a gentleman.

Gabi got to sit next to Troy since no one else would let her sit by them, in fear of the new girl in town.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Gabriella whispered asking Troy.

"I don't know... I think it's because they think you're pretty." Troy replied.

"Oh. Well thanks for noticing." Gabi said blushing furiously.

"Your welcome and no problem." Troy replied.

The rest of their bus ride was very quiet.

Gabriella was just looking out the bus window looking at all the sights & scenes.

When they reached East High Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomach knotting up.

Troy got out of the bus before Gabriella did but he waited up for her.

"Oh there you are. Can you possibly show me around the school? I really am lost now." Gabriella asked.

"Of course, follow me." Troy replied grabbing her hand leading her around the school.

As they entered the school building people were looking at Troy funny since he was holding the new girl's hand.

"What's up with that?" One of the people asked out loud.

"I don't know but I think Troy's got a girlfriend!" Another person replied. "She's hot though, he has good taste in women!"

"Just ignore their comments, they are all dumb & don't know shit!" Troy said continuing to walk through the hallways with Gabriella.

"OK." Gabriella replied. "Where do I go get my schedule so I know which classes to go to?"

"That's where I'm taking you now... we're going to the auditorium!" Troy said.

"Oh." Gabriella replied walking with Troy still holding hands with him.

Once they got to the auditorium Troy picked up her schedule for her.

He glimpsed at her schedule before handing it over to her.

"Sweet, we have the same homeroom together!" Troy said a little too loud.

"Cool, so I won't be alone!" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah.. let's go before Mrs. Darbus yells at us for being later than late." Troy said running with her towards Mrs. Darbus's class.

"Alright." Gabriella replied being dragged fast by Troy.

They finally made it to Mrs. Darbus's class much to the relief of Troy & Gabriella.

Troy went over to Chad to talk to him leaving Gabi by herself alone.

_"So much for not being alone."_ Gabriella thought.

Gabriella went over to what looked like a nice looking girl & she said, "Umm. I don't know if anyone has told you but I'm the new girl here."

"If you talk to me again I'll kick your ass!" The girl said rudely.

Gabriella backed away from her & she found herself a seat.

When Mrs. Darbus entered the room Gabi accidently bumped into her making Mrs. Darbus drop her coffee on herself.

"I'm so sorry." Gabi said apologizing profusely.

"It's alright!" Mrs. Darbus replied.

Mrs. Darbus takes off her shirt because she had another one on underneath but then her shirt went up a little with the other one.

Mr. Matsui happened to walk in when this happened.

Mr. Matsui didn't expect this but he talked to Mrs. Darbus anyways.

"Oh we have a new student here today if you didn't notice." Mr. Matsui said.

"Oh yes I know." Mrs. Darbus replied.

"Yes her name is Gabriella Montez." Mr. Matsui said.

"Oh that's me." Gabriella replied raising her hand.

"Oh well welcome to East High. I hope you enjoy being a student here." He said nicely.

"I think I will. Thank you." Gabriella replied.

"Well anyways, welcome! And, I really need to get going. So I will be around to check how you are doing." Mr. Matsui said.

"OK." Gabriella replied then she sat down again.

Just when she did that, the bell rang.

That was quick. Everyone thought.

Gabriella walked out of class Troy behind her.

"Hey." Troy said finding her in the hallway among the many others there also.

"Hi." Gabriella replied waving at him.

"So how do you like the school so far?" Troy asked her.

"It seems nice. And there are lots of activities going on." Gabriella replied looking at all the bulletin boards.

"Yeah, here at East High we are hustling & bustling with activities." Troy said.

"That's cool. In my school in Africa, it was a little different. We weren't allowed to have that many school related activities. I don't know why, but we just couldn't." Gabriella replied.

"Really? That's strange." Troy said.

"Yeah.. well anyways, I have to go to my 2nd class. I'll talk to you later ok." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, but do you need help getting to your next class?" Troy asked.

"No. I think I can find it." Gabriella replied.

"OK." Troy said disappointed that she didn't need his help.

Gabi walked off & she found her next class rather quickly.

Gabi walks in & then sits down only to be bullied by one of the mean girls themselves.

"Excuse me... but that's my chair." Sharpay said haughtily.

"Sorry I'll move." Gabriella replied nicely moving out of her seat.

"Good... because you don't want me to hurt you!" Sharpay said meanly to her.

"Alright... well I'm Gabriella... I'm the new girl here... what's your name?" Gabi asked trying to make conversation with Sharpay.

"It's Sharpay." Sharpay replied.

"Oh... that's an interesting name. I like it." Gabriella said.

"I'm sure you do. Everybody loves it." Sharpay replied haughtily & vainfully.

"I'm sure they do." Gabriella said rolling her eyes while Sharpay wasn't looking.

"Yes. I'm the popular girl in school... So I'm pretty sure everybody loves me. And if they don't well they don't seem to tell me or show me they don't like me. But I rather keep it that way." Sharpay replied.

"I was going to ask you. What do you know about Troy?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"As in Troy Bolton... eww! I hate that bastard!" Sharpay replied.

"Oh. How do you know him?" Gabriella asked her.

"We used to date each other but I'm glad it's over. He was a bad boyfriend anyways. You can have him if you want I don't care." Sharpay replied.

"Oh... Were you two really serious?" Gabi asked.

"No." Sharpay replied. "Why?"

"Just curious." Gabriella said answering her question safely.

"OK... but now that it's over can you just drop the subject of Troy Bolton?" Sharpay snapped.

"Sure." Gabriella replied.

"Good." Sharpay said eyeing her strangely.

Just as class started the teacher walked in.

The whole class simultaneously chorused, "You're late!"

"Well I'm the teacher I can be late if I want to. Unlike you my fellow students." The teacher said.

"Well anyways, I hear we have a new student. Please stand up wherever you are & tell us a little bit about yourself." The teacher said.

"Oh I'm her. I'm Gabriella Montez. I moved here from Africa!" Gabriella said then she sat down.

"Cool. Well I hope you like it here in Alberquerque. Welcome to East High!" The teacher replied.

"Thanks." Gabi mumbled.

--

The rest of the day went by rather quickly.

Gabi walked out of her last period class slowly heading for the bus ramp.

"Hi." Troy said.

"Oh hey Troy." Gabi replied.

"How was your day?" Troy asked.

"It was great. How was your day?" Gabi replied.

"Good... I loved free period workout." Troy said.

"Interesting... and I see you are a bodybuilder!" Gabi replied.

"Yeah I am." Troy said. "One of these days I'm gonna show you how much I can benchpress, which is pretty damn impressive!" He added.

"Cool... just let me know when to come." Gabriella replied.

"OK. Don't worry I will let you know totally." Troy said.

"Cool." Gabi replied just as the bus driver stopped at their street stop.

Gabi & Troy both walked off the bus & headed home.

When Gabi got home, she screamed that she loved her life.

She thinks she loves it, but life will become a nightmare after she gets involved with "The Plastics."

Oh, if only she knew what she would suffer then she would scream about how much she loved her life.

"Hey mom. I'm home." Gabi told her mom.

"Oh hey sweetie. How was school today dear?" Gabi's mom asked Gabi.

"It was great!" Gabi replied. "This hot guy actually talked to me & he told me I'm pretty!"

"Wow... Cool sweetheart. Tell me more about it when you are done taking a shower ok." Gabi's mom said.

"OK mom." Gabi replied heading upstairs.

**END OF CHAPTER 1!!**

**A/N: So what did you think of this? I hope you all liked this chapter! I promise you guys this story will get better as I keep posting... Just trust me. Well anyways, please review... it would so make my day! So do it.**


	3. Ch 2: Gabi Meets The Plastics

**Mean Girls HSM Style**

**Summary:****Basically a high school musical version of the movie Mean Girls. Sharpay, the popular girl is now at odds with Gabriella the new exchange student. What happens when Gabriella & Sharpay's paths clash? Read to find out. A few things in here will be a little different than the movie but other than that most of the other stuff is the same.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Mean Girls or High School Musical. But I wish I did.**

**Rating:**** T for safety. For sexual content, language & humor.**

**Author: Zanessaisthebestcoupleeva**

**Category: High School Musical**

**Chapter 2**

**Gabi Meets The Plastics**

**A/N: Hey everybody... I'm back with another chapter of Mean Girls: HSM Style. This is the chapter where Gabi meets the Plastics, as you can see from the title of the chapter. Well anyways, please review, read & of course enjoy! Oh I forgot but what the fuck is up with no reviews on my story "Choosing Between Ashley & Vanessa?" I thought you guys would have gone crazy over that story. But I guess not... will someone please review that story & tell me what you think of it? I would greatly appreciate that! Well anyways, now back to the story. I will shut up now.**

Gabi the next morning woke up extra early so she could get nice & dressed up for school & for Troy.

She headed quickly towards her closet so she could choose a cute outfit for school.

She browsed through her whole closet until something hot caught her eye.

The outfit consisted of a red tube top, skinny black jeans & some cute high heels she just recently bought but hasn't worn.

She thought that the outfit was perfect so she set it aside for after she takes a shower.

She runs to the bathroom & she takes a nice long shower since she had a lot of time on her hands.

When she finished taking her shower she returned to her room & she got dressed.

She put on her outfit then she did her hair & makeup.

Satisfied with the way she looked she goes downstairs so she could eat breakfast.

Her mother who wasn't awake yet she noticed, decided to make breakfast for herself instead of waiting for her mother to do it for her.

So she just grabbed some cereal & juice for herself.

Just as she was eating her breakfast the doorbell rang.

Gabi answers the doorbell surprised to see that Troy was there.

"Hi Troy. What are you doing here?" Gabi asked.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing." Troy replied.

"I'm alright, but I was kinda in the middle of eating breakfast." Gabi said.

"OK. Well can I come in?" Troy asked.

"Sure. Come on in Troy." Gabi replied letting Troy in.

Troy comes into the house sitting down next to Gabi at the dining room table.

She ate the rest of her breakfast all while Troy was talking to her about regular stuff. Stuff that friends just talk about. He told her that he felt like he didn't want to play basketball anymore.

"What do you want to do if you don't want to play basketball?" Gabi asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just don't want to be the basketball boy anymore. Have you ever felt like you don't want to do something anymore?" Troy replied.

"Yeah. Many times." Gabi said.

"I feel like that now." Troy replied.

"Oh, well why don't you just tell your dad that you feel that way?" Gabi asked.

"Because he doesn't care." Troy replied.

"Of course he cares, he's your dad. I'm sure he will support you in whatever you wanna do." Gabi said.

"Thanks Gabi. You really know how to make a guy feel better." Troy replied.

"Your welcome Troy. If you need advice you can always come to me." Gabi said.

"Great... I'll remember that next time." Troy replied.

Gabi smiled at him finally finishing her breakfast.

"Troy, can you wait for me another minute? I have to brush my teeth & grab my backpack." Gabi asked.

"Yeah sure." Troy replied.

Gabi ran upstairs to grab her backpack & to brush her teeth.

When she was finished she went back downstairs & walked out of her house with Troy to the bus stop.

"Troy, what do you know about that one blond girl in our homeroom class?" Gabi asked when they reached the bus stop.

"Oh you mean Sharpay. Right?" Troy replied.

"Yeah Sharpay." Gabi said.

"Oh. Well me & her used to date but we broke up because things didn't work out. She's also very popular in school & everyone knows her to be the Ice Princess. And no one has beaten her out in school musicals since kindergarten. And when I say no one, I mean no one." Troy replied.

"Interesting." Gabi said laughing.

"No not really. She's really shallow." Troy replied.

"Really? I think she doesn't seem that way." Gabi said.

"Trust me. She is. She's so predictable & she's a bitch. She hates anyone who tries to outbeat her in anything. I should know I dated her for 2 years." Troy replied.

"Wow Troy... I didn't know that you hated her so much. I'm sorry." Gabi said.

"It's alright. But let's not talk about her. Thinking of her makes me sick. She disgusts me." Troy replied.

The bus finally came to pick Troy & Gabriella up to take them to school.

When they got to school they headed to Mrs. Darbus's class for homeroom.

Class seemed to go by quickly much to everyone satisfactions.

Lunch time approached & Gabi was just about to find a seat when Sharpay offered to let Gabi sit by them.

"Thanks." Gabi mumbled.

"Gabi, we were just talking about you." Sharpay said.

"Umm you were?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah.. we would like you to be a part of our clique." Sharpay replied.

"Really?" Gabi asked confused.

"Yeah. It's going to be so fun. Trust me it will be worth it." Sharpay replied.

"Umm ok. I guess I could be a part of your little group." Gabi said.

"Fabulous!" Sharpay replied.

"We do have a set of rules that you must follow though. Listen to me carefully & you should be fine." Tara, another one of the Plastics said.

"OK... I'm all ears." Gabi replied.

"Well we have one day when we wear track outfits. You can wear it only one day. And, your hair, you can only have it up one day & the rest of the week it stays down. And, you definitely need to upgrade your wardrobe. It's a disaster! We'll take you shopping tomorrow for new clothes." Tara said.

"Umm ok... I think I can follow these rules. So now I'm officially part of your group right?" Gabi replied.

"Right." Tara said.

"Great." Gabi replied.

"Fabulous." Sharpay chirped.

Taylor who was watching everything that was going on, was disappointed at how Gabriella got suckered by the Plastics to be a part of their group.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!!**

**A/N: OK you guys I know this chapter was very short but I promise you this story will get so much better. I will try my darnedst to write longer chapters for this story & my other ones. So please review & I will update as soon as I can with the next chapter of Mean Girls, HSM Style.**


	4. Ch 3: Shopping with The Plastics

**Mean Girls, HSM Style**

**Chapter 3**

**Shopping For Clothes to Update Gabi's Wardrobe**

The next day was Saturday and Sharpay and the other plastics drove over to Gabi's house after asking Troy where she lived.

They rang the doorbell.

Gabi answered the door since her mom was still asleep.

"Hi you guys, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Gabi asked.

"We're going to take you shopping, remember for a new wardrobe?" Sharpay replied.

"Oh right. Let me change and I'll be out in a minute." Gabi said.

"Can't we come in?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm sure. Make yourself at home girls." Gabi replied letting the Plastics in.

Gabi ran upstairs to go take a shower and change to go shopping with the girls.

Sharpay was rummaging around through Gabi's stuff in the living room.

She stole some money she saw in one of the drawers.

"Sharpay, put that money back. It's not yours." Tara said reprimanding Sharpay.

"No. Finders keepers." Sharpay replied.

"Fine." Tara said.

When Gabi came downstairs she saw the girls just standing around waiting for her silently.

"Are you ready to go?" Tara asked.

"Yeah." Gabi replied.

"OK. Then let's go." Tara said.

They all hopped into Sharpay's pink convertible and headed to the mall.

When they got there it wasn't that hard to find a parking space because they came to the mall early.

When they got in they headed straight to Victoria's Secret.

"Umm girls, why are we here in Victoria's Secret?" Gabi asked confused.

"Because you really need some new underwear. Granny panties just don't cut it. And don't worry we'll buy you your clothes, okay?" Sharpay replied. "You do want Troy to notice you right?"

"Uh right." Gabi said. "Wait, what do you mean by notice me?"

"Then you need to get some lingerie." Sharpay replied. "Well Troy is totally into you. Haven't you noticed?"

"Umm ok. I didn't think he was into me." Gabi said.

They chose a whole bunch of lingerie for Gabi and told her to try it on.

Gabi went into the dressing room and she tried on everything coming out every once in a while to see what the girls thought of how she looked in it.

"Troy will definitely notice you in that." Tara said.

"Really?" Gabi asked.

"Totally." Tara replied.

"Then I guess this one is one we will get then." Gabi said.

"Of course. What do you think Sharpay?" Tara asked.

"I think it looks hot." Sharpay replied.

"OK." Gabi said going back into the fitting room.

When she finished trying on all the lingerie that the girls made her try on she came out of the fitting room to pay for the stuff.

The girls decided to pay for all the stuff since they suggested that she go shopping with them.

When they finished paying for the lingerie they headed to Macy's to buy some real clothes for Gabi.

**Later on...**

**After many exhausting hours of shopping...**

Gabi finally returned home with a whole bunch of shopping bags.

She hid them under her bed.

Her mom came into her room.

"Hey sweetie, did you just get back from shopping with the girls?" Her mom asked her.

"Uh yeah I did." Gabriella replied.

"Did you have fun?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah I did. But I'm a little tired now." Gabi replied.

"OK sweetie. I'm really glad that you are making friends here. I'm sure you will like it here." Her mom said.

"Oh yeah. I do like it here. It's a little different than Africa but I like the people here. They are very nice and friendly." Gabi replied.

"I'm sure." Her mom said and then left Gabi alone in her room.

Gabi took in her surroundings quietly.

Maybe she would like America better than Africa. Especially if Troy did like her like The Plastics told her.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!!**

**A/N: Well what did you think of this very short chapter? Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. I know this isn't the best chapter ever so if it sucked just let me know in a nice way of course. Well ciao!**


End file.
